How to Love
by FuturePast
Summary: Mokuba is hosting a... Yami likes Bakura, Jou likes Seto, Are their feelings returned? AtemuBakura, SetoJou.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will sob, sob  
Dedicated: To my special friend Classic Gambit, who wrote the basics of the poem, and let me use it to write a story  
Genre: Romance / Humour / Poetry  
Pairings: Yami, Yami Bakura (know as Bakura), Joey x Seto, and other, but those are the main ones.  
Warnings: None, except maybe my bad spelling.

How to Love

Chapter 1: First, Tell Them You Care

_You're beautiful, but why so thin?_

_Your delicious creamy white skin,_

_Your casual elegance, your deceased (up) kin_

_You're way of hiding what's within._

_Your silver white hair, spiked with grace,_

_And yet so wild and out of place._

_Your chocolate brown eyes lighten your face_

_Hiding your sadness, (trapped forever in this place)_

_You hide your loneliness, because what's there to gain?_

_Your spirit's done enough, but look, he hides the pain._

_Your world becomes darkness just knowing mundane,_

_And you know you're afraid (we are one in the same)_

_And you may see nothing when you look in the mirror,_

_You may not know it, but you're such a lurer._

_Your heart has grown bitter but I see nothing purer,_

_Open the door, I'll love you forever,_

_Yami Bakura_

Atemu held the folded poem clenched tight in his hand. Oh, kami, was he really going to do this?

"Com'n, you can do this," Jounouchi Katsuya said to his friend,

"Yeah, but you're going to give yours to Kaiba aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure!" Joey lied,

"Then you'll see how hard it is," Yami said triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah."

Jou looked down at the poem he held in his hand. He was secretly quite proud of it, and he was sure that the CEO of Kaiba Corp was going to like it. But he wasn't going to take the risk… oh, what the hell? He might as well.

_I like you,_

_Your eyes that are blue._

_Your hair that is brown,_

_Makes me smile and not frown._

_You are rich._

_That is cool._

_I once caught the snitch,_

_At the Hogwarts school._

_Can I catch you,_

_Like I did that day?_

_Can I love you?_

_With you can I stay?_

_From your secret admirer._

Yami stood outside Bakura's postbox and pushed the poem in,

"RUN!" he yelled to the daydreaming Jou.

"You… were… supposed… te… ring… the… doorbell," Jou said to his friend, in between deep gulps of air. They had run all the way to Kaiba's mansion (as they had planned) and were now going to drop Joey's off.

"So, you have it?"

Jou paled,

"It flew out of my hand when we were running!" he hit his head with his hand.

"Do you remember it?" Jou shook his head sadly. (A/n: I couldn't let him give THAT poem to Kaiba!)

ON THE STREETS

Some random person bent down to pick up a piece of paper, after a few seconds, the whole of the world heard:

"I HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER!"

BACK OUTSIDE KAIBA CORP

"Well, there it is," Jou said weakly.

---

"What the hell is this?" Bakura asked his light as he searched the paper for a name,

Ryou smiled softly, "Someone likes you."

"I don't want anyone to like me," Bakura huffed angrily,

"Well, someone does, deal with it." Bakura raised an eyebrow at the outburst from his usually calm hikari,

"Jeez…"

"Just leave me alone,"

"Someone's having their man period," Bakura muttered distracted,

"No, you are just always so shut off. I'm going to Yugi's, don't even think of coming after what happened last time," Ryou closed the door before Bakura could reply.

O.k, Yami and him had fought again, but they did it everyday. What was so different about last time?

That they had broken Grandpa's (he still couldn't believe that old man made him call him that) prize Blue-Eyes statue?

"Meh," he carried on inspecting the poem for a name.

---

Kaiba sat at his laptop, typing.

"What do you want Mokuba?" he asked, annoyed. Mokuba did a double take, he had been about to knock, but, as always, big brother had known he was there.

"Seto…"

"Hurry up with it, I don't have time,"

"Yes, tomorrow, as it's a Saturday…"

"What are you saying?"

"I was wondering if everybody could maybe come over. Pleeeaaaase,"

"No, what have I said about your little sleep overs?"

"No, but, they could just come around for a bit,"

Kaiba was silent for a bit and in that space Mokuba pouted, and then gave his puppy dog eyes. The elder of the brothers gave in to the younger's secret weapon, "Fine, but that mutt better not annoy me,"

"He won't big brother, thanks." Mokuba bounded out the room before his brother could change his mind. And before he could see the sneaky little glint in his eye.

---

Mokuba dialed the first number that came to his head. Only after it started ringing did he realize he had dialed Tea's number.

"Nooo!" he said aloud, "She will ruin everything with her preaches on friendship crap!" he was about to put the phone down when,

"Hello, Gardener's Residence 097336, how may I be of service?"

"Er, sorry," Mokuba's voice came through, badly disguised, "wrong number,"

"Mokuba? Is that you?"

Tea heard a coughing sound, "Er, no,"

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

Silence. "Are you _really_ not Mokuba?"

"Yes, now leave me the hell alone!" he slammed down the phone, "That was close!" he patted his brow, "Ah, _Joey…_"

"Yello?"

"Jou!"

"Who's dat?"

"Mokuba,"

'Right, I knew that. So, wad up?"

"Do you want to come over tomorrow?" he fell silent at some muffled yells in the background,

"Will your brother be there? COMING DAD! I gotta go now, but I'll be there," Beep. Beep.

Mokuba sighed, poor Jou.

Yugi was next on the list,

"Hello?"

"Yugi!"

"Mokuba! And by what do I have the pleasure of you calling?"

"To come to my house tomorrow!"

"Sure, Yami and I'll be there, what time?"

"Er," Mokuba hadn't thought of a time yet, "1 o'clock?"

"Well, we'll see you at one, then! Bye!"

"Bye-" click

"Next…" he ran his finger down the list of names, AHA!

"What do you want?"

"Er… Hi! It's Mokuba, do you want to-"

"No."

Mokuba took a breath, "To come to my house-"

"No."

"My house tomorr-"

"No."

"Tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why-"

"No." Mokuba was getting annoyed at the rude person on the other end,

"Can I please-"

"No."

"CanIpleasespeaktoRyou!" he said quickly before Bakura could once again interrupt him. There was a pause, and then,

"No." Mokuba screamed in frustration, he knew that Bakura was having lots of fun,

"JUST LET ME FUCKING SPEAK TO HIM!" he yelled over Bakura who was humming to himself.

"Jeez, you could have just asked nicely… RYOU! PHONE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Mokuba waited impatiently while Ryou came for the phone, "Ryou speaking,"

"Ryou! Thank God!"

"HA! GOT YOU! It's actually Bakura!" some shuffling was heard,

"Sorry, mate. My dark can really be a pain sometimes."

"S' o.k. Um, do you think you could do me a favour, please?"

"Anything for you,"

"Thanks. Umm, everyone is invited to my house tomorrow at one. I've already phoned Yugi, Jou and you. I'm in a rush, so could you please invite the rest?"

"Of course. Is it a sleep over?"

Silence.

"Yes."

A/n: I know that they are all liking each other already, but don't worry, things will get more interesting. Please review me and tell me what you think. The more reviews, the quicker I update.

And Anzu won't be hated THAT much. For those Anzu lovers out there, this story is safe. And for the haters, she'll just be an annoying, friendly girl. I won't make her into what she's not… a bitch.

The theme… I just couldn't resist, it was calling out for me to use!

Ja ne,  
FuturePast


End file.
